Grizzly
is, as his name suggests, a grizzly bear and head of Bar the Grizzly. Appearance He is tall, with brown-fur, and is seen wearing a fringed leather vest, with a chain around his neck with a cross, and has a pair of goggles on his beanie, along with a thick belt with a mini bull-skull around his waist, and black leather boots. Personality He likes to go on trips with Polar Bear and sometimes he brings along Panda. Panda describes him as "wild" and "cool". He rides on his bike very often. He's very tough. He owns a bar called The Bar Grizzly, or Grizzly's bar. Relationships 'Polar Bear (Shirokuma)' Grizzly met Polar Bear when they were out in the forest as cubs. Grizzly's fierce personality gave him difficulty making friends, which made him seem somewhat lonely. However, Polar Bear didn't seem to have a problem with Grizzly and started hanging out with him. They have been best friends ever since. They even went to the same school together. Grizzly sometimes finds Polar Bear's puns a bit annoying and his jokes a little scary when they were kids, and still does when they became adults. Despite his tough guy attitude, he really cares for Polar Bear. This is shown in "Mr. Grizzly Goes on an Adventure!" where he tries to find solitude to soothe his sadness from finding out that the otters "ate" Polar Bear. 'Panda' Grizzly met Panda when Polar Bear introduced Panda to him. Grizzly seems to show some respect for Panda despite Panda's extremely lax attitude. He sometimes doesn't allow Panda to come hang out with him and Polar Bear, but Polar Bear still insists on bringing him along either on a night-out or an outdoor trip. Panda idolizes Grizzly as the "cool and wild"-type and wants to be sort of like him. But he fails most of the time and lazes around as usual. 'Penguin' Grizzly and Penguin are sort of tsukkomihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_owarai_terms%7Ctsukkomi for most of the puns of Polar Bear. Also, they tried to make Polar Bear stop making puns by doing puns themselves. They both noticed that they have a lot in common whilst taking Polar Bear and Panda in check. 'Wolf, Tiger, Lion' These three are regulars in Grizzly's bar. This trio refer Grizzly as "Boss" or "Master" due to the respect they have for him. Grizzly even told Tiger that he will gladly serve Wolf's baked goods in his bar if Wolf decided to make his own bakery. Sometimes they try to calm down Grizzly whenever he gets too worked up. Abilities and Talents *He's a skilled salmon hunter *Knowledgeable in Bartending *Can cut anything cleanly with his claws. *Great at playing Baseball *Knowledgeable in smelt fishing. History SPOILER ALERT!! SPOILER ALERT!! SPOILER ALERT!! When Grizzly was still a cub, he had trouble making friends because they find him scary. One day, however, he met Polar Bear who didn't think he was scary at all. Grizzly tried to intimidate him by saying that when grizzly bears grow up, they become real kings of Alaska. Polar Bear then replied in a calm demeanor that polar bears become the world's largest land carnivore when they grow up. Grizzly, instead, got intimidated and didn't want to play the "king game" anymore. Grizzly and Polar Bear has been hanging around ever since. In his adolescence, he attended school along with Polar bear as shown in "Grizzly's First Love". Grizzly was the rebellious, menacing, tough guy in their school. He spent most of the time on the school's rooftop sleeping and skipping class (especially on winter). Apparently, Grizzly developed a crush on another female bear named, Tsukiko. He often admired her from a distance at the park where she usually goes, while Polar bear was watching. When they spot Tsukiko searching for something in the park, Grizzly asked Polar Bear to go talk to her since he didn't want to scare her. After Polar Bear and Tsukiko talked, Grizzly found out that Tsukiko's family was moving away unfortunately. The thing she was looking for at the park was her school badge which was a precious memory to her. Grizzly was brokenhearted when he heard that Tsukiko was leaving. It started snowing the next day making it harder for Tsukiko to find her lost school badge. Fortunately, Grizzly already found it and gave it to Tsukiko. Although, since Grizzly was hiding in the shadows, Tsukiko thought that he was Polar Bear and thanked him for finding her school badge. Grizzly bid farewell to Tsukiko wishing her to take care. When Grizzly became an adult, he started running his own bar called, "Bar The Grizzly". His customers are usually fierce beasts like himself. Wolf and Tiger are the most frequent regulars. Lion rarely goes anymore due to his job abroad, but takes a flight back to have reunion with Wolf and Tiger. During Grizzly's hibernation, Otter is left in-charge of the bar. Sometimes Polar Bear works in place of Otter when Otter has important occasions. It is shown in "Strive for it! Wild Panda" that Grizzly went to America. According to him, he rode across the horizon with his "baby" (motorbike) along with his biker friends. Trivia *According to Polar Bear, Grizzly's hobby is to ride around in his motorbike. *He also owns an S.U.V. which he uses to go on trips with Polar Bear. *His favorite food is Salmon Stew (or salmon for that matter). *He likes to go to the Batting Center. *He is often asked by Polar Bear to do various manual labor (e.g. weeding, changing lightbulbs), which Grizzly finds annoying. But he doesn't mind sometimes. *Despite his violent work, he always does it neatly and skillfully. *Grizzly mentioned that Polar Bear apparently always wakes him up whenever he hibernates every year. *In early episodes, Grizzly (other than his silver cross necklace) wore a necklace with a gold coin. This was removed in the later episodes for some apparent reason. *He is short-tempered. *His mother used to call him, "Little Grizz" when he was a cub. *He refers to himself as "King of Alaska". *Grizzly and Polar Bear are the same age. Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Wild Animals Category:Bartenders Category:Placentals